The Magnus Chronicles, Vol I
by Space Jam Cowboy
Summary: An ancient half-breed vampire moves into Forks, and also happens to be a cousin to Bella Swan. He finds himself trying to avoid trouble with the Quileutes, and falling in love with a pixie-like vampire while clashing with her previous lover, Jasper Whitlock. Rated M for language and adult content to come.
1. Chap I

"Did you make it okay, Magnus?" Uncle Matt asks me through the car's Bluetooth speakers.

"Yes, professor." I replied sarcastically. "I've just left the dealership in my brand new Subaru BRZ. Which I thank you for, by the way." I was excited about my car, not so much about having to move back to North America.

"You're welcome, Gus."

My uncle heavily insisted I emigrate back to the country, to a very small town in the corner of the country, miles and miles and miles away from the Himalayas where I had been bunkering for two years.

My uncle, his wife and I had made a homestead in the mountain range. We had livestock and a vegetable garden; with the weather what it is, it was a good place to start a life. We occasionally found ourselves in the company of mortals — and only occasionally indulging in their blood. Up in the mountains it was easy for us to drink from the roaming wildlife.

I've always considered myself a Nomad, never saying in one spot for too long, always moving. Many times I've found myself living among hidden native tribes all over the world after gaining their trust. It seems those are the people I most relate to, the rawest of humans. I am also a half-breed. Half vampire, half human.

I was born circa 800, the exact year will always be a mystery to me. My father was a famous Viking warrior who was rumored to have won most of his battles due to him being a vampire; my mother was a shield-maiden, fighting by his side and devoting her life to my father. I remember them. I remember being small and growing so fast but knowing so much. Soon after adolescence when my body became a man's body, I stopped. Forever. I watched my friends and family die for over a thousand years.

"Are you going to be seeing Charlie when you arrive into town?" Uncle's voice comes through my car speakers again.

I snap out of my trance. "Seeing how he's chief of police, I don't see how it would hurt to be on his good side," I reply with a smirk.

I heard him sigh. "Do you plan on making trouble for yourself? Must you, everywhere you go?"

With a chuckle I reply, "No, Uncle, I don't plan on making trouble. You know the popular saying, trouble follows me?" Though, I will admit: sometimes I do go searching for some fun.

"I'm sure that's how it is. Call me in a few days and check up." He hangs up.

Thirty minutes later, I arrive in Forks, though it's so small, and in the middle of nowhere. I wonder how I will survive such a tiny place; then I think that a few bloody orgies in an apartment in Port Angeles might be my entertainment calling for the remainder of my time here... however long that may be.

I finally find the police station and see a few patrol cars parked outside. I find a spot to park my car and I head for the front door.

Inside it smells like Pine-Sol and the tile floors have an off white color to them. I walk up to the front desk and an older, plump woman with pink glasses and dark hair looks up at me.

"What can I do fer'ya, dear?"

"I'm looking for a Chief Charlie Swan?"

"Okay, just give me a second." She turns toward the phone and dials in a few numbers. I hear a phone ring through the walls. I zone out waiting for her to reply, thinking about how dreadful it's going to be to go back to high school.

I hear the receptionist clear her throat. "Honey, what's your name?"

"Frost. Magnus Frost. I'm his adopted nephew." I give her a smile, and she returned with one. She gave him my name and I heard a door open down the hallway.

"Frost?" It's a man's voice, whom I assume to be Charlie.

He's a man of decent stature, some inches taller than myself. He has a dark, thick mustache and dark hair. His blue shirt is wrinkled and there's a barbecue stain on the collar.

He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "It's great to finally meet you! My brother told me you were coming. I'm Charlie, your uncle."

"Nice to meet you, sir." I say, still awkwardly positioned in a hug.

He pulls away but keeps his hands on my shoulders. "It's been a good Friday, and I was thinking of taking off early. You wanna come over for dinner? I can throw a few steaks on and maybe you can have a beer." He looks around as he says so, still grinning.

"That would be fine. I have a few errands to run before I can settle in for the night. I don't know anybody here and it would be nice to know I have someone close to talk to."

He smiles at my reply and scribbles his address on a crumpled tissue he pulled from his shirt pocket. I tuck it into my jeans and he gives me a handshake before I turn to leave.

The cottage my uncle bought for me is only about a ten minute drive from town and surrounded by trees. The driveway wasn't long but long enough you can't see the house from the road. It's a pleasant place, a small two bedroom rock cottage sits in front of a slow moving brook. It's not permanent, so I don't plan on growing attached to the place.

I grab the few bags I brought with me from the trunk and backseat. I stick the key in the lock and it takes a jiggle but eventually the door is unlocked.

The interior of the cottage is splendid, he made it feel like home. Everything is dark, Scandinavian and rustic. There's a stone fireplace with a big oak log, a wood burning stove in the kitchen and not one source of electric; all lighting is by oil lanterns. The property seems to have not been updated since the early 1900s, and I was informed it was built in the late 1600s by Spanish colonists looking for gold in the creek behind the house.

I find the master bedroom, one of the fursthest rooms from the front door. The bed is a king size with a real pelt bed set and candles in every corner. The browns and greens remind me of home.

I set my small clothing bag on the bed and go back into den. Against the wall beside the fireplace is a rickety old bookshelf, empty but for a note:

Magnus,

You are always wanting to learn. Fill this up as fast as you do your brain.

\- Matt

I smile and reach for the bag full of books. I look at all the covers as I begin to stack them neatly in the bookshelf. You would think that being as old as I am, I wouldn't need to continue to learn; the world always teaches me something new when I think I have it figured out.

While on my way to Charlie's, I began to feel some tingling in the ends of my fingers and toes. I call those my psy-senses; there are other vampires in town. I've never lost a battle before, but as the tingling grew I knew there were more than just a few.

My special ability is called potentikinesis or "power manipulation". It means I have the ability to create, manipulate, remove or change the supernatural energies in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. Some would want to call it the Great Force but even with all the time I've had to practice, there are so many variants that I've yet to master them. So far, all I have mastered is mimicking another's power with equal or slightly greater power.

I find Charlie's house and park behind his cruiser. He greets me at the door immediately after I knock on his door.

"Hey, guy. Come on in, I was just about to put the game on. You want a drink?" He asks, pointing at the twelve packs of soda and beer on the kitchen floor.

I nod and grab a beer. One good thing about being a half breed is looking like a normal person in social settings. The crack of the can as I open it echoes through the mildly decorated house.

"You live alone?" I ask and take a swig from my can.

He nods and walks towards a door through the living room. He opens it and it leads to the backyard, where the grill is already smoking and a radio is low playing some local favorites.

"I was married once. We had a kid. It was good but... People change after awhile, and she left me." I could tell he was pained as he looked off into the woods, taking big drinks from his beer.

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah, I do. That's actually one of the reasons I was so keen to invite you over," he said, kicking a leaf on the ground with his worn boot. "My daughter, Bella. She's moving up here with me this week and she won't know anybody."

I nod. "I understand what you mean. You both are family, even if I don't know you. I'll be as new as she is, we can help each other find our way around."

The edges of his mouth curl just a bit and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "I appreciate that. Now, how d'ya like your steak?"

I smirked. "I want it to moo at me."


	2. Chap II

I had decided to stay at Charlie's last night. He had mentioned that Bella would be arriving Monday morning and starting school the following Tuesday. I agreed to helping get her acquainted with the school and its maze.

I looked at the clock on the wall: 10:00. Wiping my groggy eyes, I get up off the couch and go into the kitchen to rummage for some caffeine. I find an unmarked tin that smells like coffee. I open it to check and can tell it's dark roast. I put a pot on and head down the hall to the bathroom for my morning piss. My mind starts to wander back to when my psy-senses were tingling. There was another feeling that accompanied, that I hadn't thought about until just now. I remember it was _warm_. The type of warm you get when you sit near a bonfire on the beach late at night; there was something comforting about it.

I wash my hands and go to check the coffee. Charlie is sitting at the table, eyes closed and a cup of black joe in his hands.

"Morning." I say, startling him.

"Hey, kid. Sleep on the couch okay? That thing is older than dirt."

"Yes, it was fine. The alcohol helped to break it in," I replied with a chuckle.

He gave a tired smile. "I didn't realize last night you kind of have an accent. Where did you say you were from?"

"I was born in Scandinavia, in a village. A bit south of Sweden. Not often does my accent come out, I find it's easier for Americans to understand me if I talk with an American accent."

"Fair enough." He smirks and takes a sip of coffee. "What's the plans for today? You got anything to go do today or are you prepping for your first day back at school?"

I shrugged. "I don't have any food at my place, so I was thinking of going into the mountain to bag some game. I prefer to hunt my own than buy at a store. Self-sufficiency is key to life."

He raises his coffee to toast to that sentence. "I got a buddy up on the Quileute reservation, Billy Black, who I usually take hunting with me when I go. Next time we go up, you wanna come out? I'll buy breakfast."

"Yes, sir. That sounds great."

I gave Charlie my cell number before I left. I guess if he decides to invite me, I'll have to use an actual firearm instead of my bare hands.

Charlie mentioning the Quileute reservation got me curious. It was only a twenty minute drive from town so that was the direction I went. The closer I got, the more my psy-senses tingled. This wasn't like yesterday on the way to Charlie's. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt threatened.

I pulled over on the side of the highway, on the inside of Quileute lines. I killed my car engine and got out, taking in the smells. Then, I smelled it: dog. I would only be smelling this type of scent if there were werewolves nearby. The stench wasn't too far, maybe a mile away. I would be a stranger on a reservation; but a target on a reservation with secrets.

There was a rustling in the trees ahead, the hair on my neck still standing and the tips of my fingers and toes now vibrating. Through a hole in the trees, I see a giant wolf. It's staring right at me, eyes furrowed and teeth showing.

I have had a few run ins with werewolves from around the world, so I'm familiar with them not having the ability to communicate in their animal form. I concentrated on the energy it gave off and attempted to push my thoughts into its mind.

"I mean you no harm, werewolf. I have just arrived in the nearby town, Forks. I am peaceful."

"Your kind aren't welcome on our lands, leech." The voice was low and gruff. I assumed this was the alpha male. "We have made a treaty with the coven who reside on the outskirts of your town. Leave now or I will order my pack to attack."

I started to back up slowly. "I apologize for trespassing. I'm leaving." I started up my car and skidded back to Forks.

What a strange encounter, I thought to myself. I am in such a foreign place and I'm not sure what boundaries have been set between these werewolves and the coven that lives here. To me, it is strange to think of vampires settling near small towns with small populations. The disappearances don't go unnoticed, I've learned from experience. Unless they're feeding on the four-legged mammals and not the two-legged kind.

The tingling in my fingers hasn't let up yet. The coven must not be too far outside of town, and I can sense that there is more than a few of them. Will they, like the werewolves, see me as an immediate threat? Will they attack on sight? A few I can take on, but I have never had to fight an entire coven myself.

I pull into the driveway to my new home. I'm hungry, but after that encounter I'm not trying to hunt any elk. I take my cell phone and keys inside the house and put on some basketball shorts. I go out the back door, toward the creek. Fish doesn't sound too bad tonight.

After my dinner of seared trout, rye bread and a Nordic winter vegetable soup, I lit the fireplace and waltzed over to the bookshelf. DMT: The Spirit Molecule by Rick Strassman. I smiled as I pulled the title from its position and sat myself down.

The one things mortals did right was finding psychedelic drugs. When I was just turning into a young man, my family and I made the trip to Uppsala. Every nine years, many would gather there for nine days; feasting, celebrating and indulging. During this time, it wasn't uncommon for the adults to ingest psychedelic plants and have spiritual awakenings or just a good trip.

My first time was a psychedelic tree bark, mixed into a drink. It tasted like piss, and I threw up a lot. My father told me it was the negativity being expelled from my body, that it was necessary to open up fully for the gods.

Since becoming a half breed, I've experimented with a fair number of drugs and psychedelics. For the past one hundred years, I have been researching and traveling to find a drug that vampires can enjoy as well. I know the life is hard and long, and it's hard to become in touch with your mortal self.

I'm so close to success; I have handed over my research to a colleague in Port Angeles. He is an old, _old_ friend of mine; I've known him since I was a lad. He is from my village, and an astonishing chemist. He migrated here from Sweden a few months ago, when he got the news I was also moving. We decided to stay closer to ensure consistent involvement in lab works.

The sun has gone down and I'm feeling restless. I stand up from my chair, and go into the kitchen to check the clock. It's 9:15pm; not too late to go for a run.

I throw on my brown hiking boots and don't bother with a jacket. Out the front door, I start northeast. Traveling up the winding river, it only takes a few minutes at a jog to get to a clearing.

 _This would make a great spot to throw a secluded party_ , I think to myself.

I start walking towards the other end of the clearing, where I see a hole in the woods; it looks as if it were cleared out by hand. The closer I get to the opening, I feel my psy-senses start to creep up on me. About three yards from the opening, I hear a slight tussle of leaves about thirty yards ahead of me. I stop.

"Who is here with me?" I ask aloud. There was nothing, only the hoots from an owl a half mile away and the crickets chirping in the field behind me.

Then I smelled it; vampire. Maybe I had wondered a little too far away from my planned route; that damn winding river.

"I heard you, I know you're there!" I shouted. I wasn't hesitating to put myself in a position to be ambushed, but I didn't want to seem like a coward if I decided to run.

A few snaps of some branches seemed to tell it took a few steps to the side, but I couldn't see. I could get a better smell since it moved; hints of lemon, mimosa and linen.

"Please, show yourself, I mean no harm." I said softly. My eyes were darting through the darkness of the trees, searching for any off shape. But I saw nothing.

I heard more snaps of twigs and leaves rustling in a few different directions than the last. There were more here, I would now say three.

Now, it was looking like a better idea to run. I darted to my right, by the edge of the clearing and into the trees; I wasn't going to lead them to my home. Jumping over rocks, bounding off giant trees, it seemed to be more a game for me. I could hear their grunts behind me, I could feel the vibrations from their feet hitting the earth.

I took a slight left, towards the area that they came from. The sting of branches hitting my face and arms didn't bother me any, not during a chase. I kept pushing. I could hear one of them coming up behind me. He was quick.

I could see in the distance a leaning tree. As I got closer, I thought about my angle. I grabbed it when I passed, and threw it into the way of my path. It was small, but it did the trick. I heard him tumble and groan and shout at the others.

I was gone now. I bounded up some rocks and climbed into a nearby tree. My back pressed flush against the trunk, I laughed to myself. My blood was pumping and I felt great.

"Whoo!" I yelped.

Next thing I knew, there were arms hugging mine to my body and I was being catapulted out of the tree and onto the forest floor. The hit was hard, I felt like a cracked a rib. I groaned in agony.

"What the fuck! Damn, I think I've cracked one of my ribs." The pain wasn't as bad as what a mortal would feel, but it still hurt. It was like a nice burn deep in my back.

"Nice takedown, Alice." It was a big burly guy with dark brown hair. He was smirking and had his giant arms crossed, looking down at me.

The one who was behind me, chasing me, came up behind him. I could tell it was him because he was covered in dirt.

"He's hurt, Emmett. We should take him to Carlisle."

A small, pixie looking girl was in my face with her hand on my throat. "What are you? You run like one of us, but you have a heartbeat."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. With my hand cupped around my side, I asked, "Can you please take me to this Carlisle? I need some help with my rib. I'll talk if you help me."

She looked into my soul with her dark honey eyes. "Fine. But if you try any funny stuff, me and my family will feed you to the wolves." She smiles and stood up, turned around and starting walking towards the direction I expected was to their home.

The big guy, Emmett, offered me a hand. I took it and he yanked me to my feet rather abruptly. He threw one of my arms over his shoulders to help carry me soldier style as I limped.

"You and Edward sure had a good run, huh? Not many can keep up with him, he's the fastest of all of us."

Edward, the guy I was being chased by, was following shortly behind us.

 _"No funny business"_ , I heard in his thoughts.

In the distance I could see light. A house. Big windows all around the place. A few bodies could be seen through one of them.

"This is us." Emmett said, taking my arm off his shoulders. "You got it from here, champ?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you. They've done a bit of healing on their own but I should be sure it's in the correct place."

The short pixie girl walked into the room with the rest of the vampires that were seen from outside. She was looking at the three of us as we come up closer to the house.

It was a nice, very modern place. The windows seemed a bit overwhelming, especially for vampires.

Edward opened the door and ushered me upstairs, where a kitchen and a room full of vampires awaited me.

"And here's the little trespasser now." Said the pixie girl, _Alice._

I stopped in my tracks, looked her up and down and replied, "I don't think you have a lot of room to call me little, little one."

She glared at me.

I heard Emmett laugh behind me. "You just got roasted, Alice, and you walked right into it." She glared at him, also. He stopped laughing.

A young man, blonde with the same honey eyes dressed in white came up to me. He offered me his hand.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to Forks, and welcome to our home." His smile seemed sincere and soft. "Alice told me you have an injury you would like for me to take a look at?"

He seemed the most hospitable of the bunch. Behind him was a young woman. She had caramel colored hair and the same soft, golden eyes. These were feeders of animals.

"Yes sir. I just need to make sure my rib is in place."

He smiles and nodded. "Follow me, please. Alice? Would you get Rosalie and have her come to my office?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied and I heard her footsteps rescend.

I followed Carlisle up to the third floor, to a dark, wooden door. He opened it to reveal a doctors office inside of an office. It was white and there was an examining table — with no mattress — and various medical tools and equipment.

"Would you mind taking a seat on the cold steel, please?" He motioned to the table with a soft smile. "Oh, and take off your shirt please."

I took a seat on the table and attempted to take my shirt off. Lifting my arm above my head was a challenging task.

"Here, let me help," said a soft voice. My shirt was over my head and onto the ground. It was a pretty blonde. She was tall and slender, with lilac painted fingernails. She had a face that didn't look very happy, though. Her eyes were piercing and her lips were stiff.

Alice was behind her, looking at my bruised side. "I don't understand. I brought you here, now will you tell us how this is possible. A deal is a deal." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her hip. Feisty and cute.

Carlisle cleared his throat and came over to me with gloves and a few bottles in his hands.

"He is a half-blood. He was born to a mortal woman, and when his body matured he stopped aging. I have only ever heard of this a few times, but never met a half-blood myself. It's very remarkable." He smiled and began touching my bruised side.

I gasped in pain when he pushed on a certain spot. I looked down at him for confirmation that I didn't need to be opened up.

"It's in place, and healing itself. This is very extraordinary. I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Magnus. Frost." I replied, wincing as he wrapped my abdomen tightly in a bandage.

"Oh, yes. I heard from Chief Swan that you were coming to reside down here. His daughter, too, is coming." He patted me on the shoulder. "You will be fine. I assume with the status of your healing as of now, you should be fine in a few hours. The bruises should go away, too."

"Thank you," I said to him before he left the room, leaving me with two female vampires.

The blonde, Rosalie, began pacing around the room. "So, you're half vampire and half human? Did I catch that right?"

I nodded in reply.

"How old are you?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Do you mean my physical age or my mental age?" I asked sarcastically.

She turned and looked at me with a glare on her face. "How about both, smart ass."

I put my hands up in defense. "My apologies, I was only trying to joke. I'm not sure the exact year I was born, we didn't have calendars back then. I would say somewhere around the year 800. Give or take a few, and when I reached about my twentieth year, my body stopped maturing and aging. My hair will grow back if I cut it, but my body will never age past this age."

"Hm. Interesting. I'm done with him, Alice. Your turn." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Alice, who had remained silent the entire time, pulled two chairs out from the desk and sat them facing each other. She motioned for me to take one. I hopped down off the table and took a seat in the cushioned chair.

She sat in the one across from me and crossed her legs. "Do you know who I am?"

I felt my eyebrows furrow, as I was confused. "I mean, you're Alice. We've done our introductions."

She sighed. "No, I mean, do I look familiar? Have you seen me before?" I felt a small twinge of electricity in my finger tips.

"I can't recall that I have, I'm sorry."

A look of sadness came over her. She tried to hide it but I could tell after thousands of years watching people. She chewed on her bottom lip, in a thinking sort of way. I was curious to see what was going on through her mind, but I've never been the type to intrude for solely curious reasons.

"Okay. You can let yourself out of the house. I guess, I'll see you at school. Maybe you could sit with us. I know we're all curious about you; none of us have ever met a half immortal before." She smiled and left the room, leaving the door open.

I huffed to myself and gave my farewells and appreciation to the doctor.

The jog back home was a bit harder this time. Luckily, the creek that flows by my cottage is the same that's behind the Cullen house. It's a winding river with no definite direction, but it's only about a six mile walk from my cottage to their house.

When I got home, I fell right down onto my bed. The events of today have somehow led my mind to be restless, but my body craves the sleep. I pull a bottle of sleeping pills from my side table and pop a few down my throat. I wait for the effects to kick in, and I drift into a deep and dream-filled sleep.


	3. Chap III

That night, after taking my sleeping pills, I drifted into a coma-like slumber. I dreamt of Alice. We were in the forest, the same area that we first met. She was naked, suspended in the air under a tree by a noose around her neck. There was a young man with a group of women. He had honey blonde hair and piercing red eyes. The women with him were dark and faired hair, but all had the same blood colored eyes. They were all laughing at Alice as she wriggled to get free. The man took out a long whip, and began lashing at Alice with it. A black, tar-like substance dripped from the open wounds he had caused.

"You should have come with me when you had the chance, Alice." He whipped her again. I tried to move, to run and tackle him to force him to stop but my feet were rooted to the earth.

I called out to him, "If you want to beat someone, how about you strike a free man instead of a naked and bound woman?" Every last one of the group members' heads snapped towards me. Evil smiles crawled across each of their faces as they started towards me, with their hands reaching out. I tried again to run but I couldn't. A loud groan bellowed from deep within the earth, Alice's body – marble white with stripes of black dripping down – began to melt and the members of the group started turning to dust. Just before their hands were on me, the world began to spin. Spinning and spinning, until everything went black and I was being sucked into a black hole.

I woke up drenched in sweat and with the sheets wrapped tightly around my legs. I haven't had such a vivid dream in months. Poking my head up to check the time I realized I was an hour late for school. Hurriedly, I threw on some wrinkly clothes and didn't bother even combing my hair. I hopped into my car and sped off toward town.

According to the office, I have to have a guardian or family member call in for an excused absence; so this would be my first absence in my first week. You would think they would give new students some slack. My second hour class is Government. The instructor is Coach Clapp, who is also the gym teacher. I've heard mixed things about the guy; not all bad but definitely not all good.

When I walked in, the class was only half filled. Everyone was staring at me, including an annoyed glare from Coach Clapp.

"Late on your first day, huh?" asked the instructor.

"Yes, my apologies. I had a rough night." I replied as I found one of the empty seats in the back. I could hear him speaking slander on me as I opened my book to the page written on the blackboard. Upon finding my bearings, I smelled Alice. With my face in my book, I let my eyes scan the room. She was seated in the row in front of me on the column to my left. As my eyes scanned her up and down, she looked back at me. As Coach Clapp turned his back to write something on the board, she had quickly gathered her minimal belongings and slid into the open seat next to me.

"Are you following me?" she prodded, but not in annoyance. I laughed at her ridiculous question.

"Believe it or not, Ms. Cullen, I have a passion for History and had signed up for this class well before I ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting you." I was looking at the board, taking the notes in my notebook as I heard a slight laugh under her breath.

"You say pleasure like you didn't have a good time being manhandled." She side glanced at me with a slight smirk.

I was almost positive she was trying to woo me. I mean, if she wants to _manhandle_ me I won't tell her no. Though, I wasn't confident I should go ahead and tell her that now. After my dream last night, I was curious about the gentleman and his lady company. I wanted to delve into Alice's mind, but it was not one of my preferred methods to get to know a woman; unless I only want her for the company of her flesh for the night. See, it makes it easy to court them but with Alice being a vampire, as well, I'm positive she will feel me lurking around her thoughts; especially with a brother who manifests the same ability. If I want to get information from her about what my dream could have meant, I'll have to be genuine.

"What is your next class?" I asked her. With pursed lips, she replied, "Advanced Astronomy. We have the same class."

I pulled my schedule from my messenger bag and checked. She was right; my next class was AP Astronomy. "How did you know we had the same class? Are you following me now?" I asked mockingly.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish I was following you, hot shot." She turned to face me. "Let's just say it was a hunch, hm?" She winked at me and turned back to her notebook, continuing her notes from off the blackboard.

 _She calls that a hunch?_ I thought to myself. _There's no way. She didn't say she thinks we have the same class, she sounded very assured that she was correct. Maybe she has abilities, too._

The bell rang for third period. I gathered my things and waited for Alice outside the door. She seemed surprised to see me waiting for her.

I shrugged. "I didn't take a map so I assumed it would be okay to tag along?"

"That's okay, I would enjoy the company." I followed her through the wing to a set of stairs. "It's on the second floor." We headed up the stairs, making small chitchat about the previous lesson in Astronomy. She seemed pretty passionate, or at least very interested, in astronomy and space. "Mr. Lynas is a cool teacher among the rest. He likes the make the class interesting the best way he can. Even though we're in high school, he likes to do a lot of hands-on activities. Sometimes they're juvenile but he really tries to make it fun."

When we arrived to the classroom, I began to understand what she meant. There were foam planets and stars hanging from the ceiling, like a mini solar system. Bright colored paintings and drawings covered each wall.

Mr. Lynas was a lean, long-limbed man with wiry grey hair and glasses. He was wearing a tie-dyed lab coat; he looked like a mad scientist from a children's cartoon.

As we found a set of seats at a lab table together, Mr. Lynas greeted the class and began a short introduction to the lesson by asking a few questions. Alice was called on to answer one, but my mind had been drifting in and out of awareness. I realized I had been unintentionally drawing in my notebook under the beginning of my class notes. I stared at the drawing and realized in the middle of it all were initials: JW. I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or if it had something to do with my dream.

Alice said something to me but it was faint; whatever she said, though, sent me into a state. My body was stiff, and my vision went from seeing the classroom to being drawn into a wormhole. This was a vision.

I saw the gentleman's face from my dream again. This time, he was with one woman. She had dark brown hair, long and flowing. They were wearing old clothes, from the mid-1800s. She was whispering something in his ear. As she was whispering, his face became distorted. His body started trembling and then I came back to.

No one had seemed to notice I had left my conscious mind for a minute; except Alice. "Hey, Magnus, are you okay?" She had a hold of my arm, and it was warm.

I shook the rest of the colorful bits from my eyesight. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, just spaced out and started to daydream."

I should have known that she would figure out I was lying, but if this is someone or something from her past then who am I to bring it up just because I've been seeing things. Sometimes, things are better left unsaid. I could tell in her face she didn't believe me.

My next class was AP Trigonometry. I wasn't a fan of mathematics but due to not having a transcript I was forced to take at least one math class. But due to pre-testing I didn't qualify for regular classes. I didn't share this class with Alice, so I assumed I would be alone to my own thoughts again without disruption. But, I was wrong.

A semi-cute girl, who introduced herself as Jessica, decided to sit by me. She was talking to me about how some guy named Mike wouldn't take her out and was batting her eyelashes at me but I didn't bother. She wasn't stimulating or attractive enough to even take to bed. When she realized I wasn't paying attention to her, she huffed and moved seats by a black haired girl with eyeglasses. They seemed pretty close. I still didn't care. I continued to drift in and out of awareness during the entire period until the bell for lunch rang.

I packed my stuff up and shoved it in my locker. When I walked into the cafeteria, most of the female population was staring at me, trying to be discreet but quite unsuccessfully. I got a few revolting looks from the jocks, but I'm sure that will change during Gym. I heard today is dodge ball, and I have a wicked arm.

Still gathering looks from half the building, I stood in line for my food. It was hamburgers, fries and apple slices. I finished my food in what seemed like record time. Shockingly, the burger wasn't half bad. I've had worse at more exclusive schools, believe that or not. The fries weren't at all salty and the apple slices seemed soft. The burger was all I had to live for, I guess. At least there was an apple juice I could drink on.

The sounds of teens laughing and hollering filled the hormone-scented building and I couldn't seem to focus since my tray was empty. The smell of their blood began to fill my nose and it made me wish, for a split second, that I could truly live as the beast I was.

I remember during the time of the Great Raids, when my father and I were pillaging the English man. Most men raped and stole and murdered. Me? I fed. I fed on Christian priests and princes, on princesses and Kings and Queens. Mortals may not think royal blood means anything but status, but the taste was unlike any other. Sweet and rich, like the finest Italian wines that had been fermenting for over a hundred years. Some would say the effects of it were like cocaine, which I also indulge in from time to time.

During the raids, I was considered my father's greatest asset. I could take a 500 man army in just half an hour to myself. I would make the blood of our enemies pool the battlefield with their blood, and my father would look at me with eyes so proud I didn't ever want to stop. Then I met a group of young witches and wizards while on a raid, and understanding that some mortals are blessed with powers like us vampires began to change the hardwiring in my brain. I began to actually _feel_. I couldn't tell what felt better, feeding on the richest of bloodlines or understanding the purpose of mortals besides a food source.

A loud sound right in front of me broke me from my train of thought. I look up from my tray and see the girl from Trig, Jessica. She had dropped a few textbooks in front of me, and gave me a look as if asking if she could sit in front of me. I motioned to the empty seat that I knew she would have sat in otherwise.

"So, we meet again." I said mockingly. Though, it seemed she couldn't catch the tone in my voice because she perked up.

"Yes, here we are. _Alone._ " She had an annoyingly fake smile, and I could tell by the thoughts in her head she had no desire to know me, just what I could offer.

"Isn't that lovely?" I replied unamused.

"I think so. Wow, you have such pretty eyes. They almost look like the Cullens'. Surely you're not related? You kind of have that vibe."

 _By the gods, she is annoying,_ I thought to myself.

"No, we are not related. That's a rather daft observation. If I was kin, I'm sure you would be the first to know."

She laughed, obviously bypassing my lack of interest in the conversation. "Wow, you have such a great vocabulary. I bet you would make a great English partner."

 _Someone please get me out of here before I rip this girl's head off._ I stopped listening. She went on and on about things and I just nodded my head, trying to not make a scene on my first day. To my luck, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Magnus, hi! I've been looking for you." The pixie vampire sat next to me and Jessica's facial expression changed faster than the speed of sound. "You're coming over for dinner tonight again, right?"

Understanding what was going on, I nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

I looked at Jessica and she had rolled her eyes, got up and gathered her books. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two to it then," and she walked to her table with a sass I'm sure they would get to hear about.

When she was completely out of ear shot, I turned to Alice. "Thank you."

"Seriously, don't mention it. She's annoying, and even though she has good grades I'm almost positive her IQ is well below one hundred." She giggled to herself, and I followed along.

"So, about that dinner…" I started.

Alice raised a hand in my face to stop me. "I am not like you, don't forget that. But I'm sure, if you _really_ want to, Esme would be delighted to have a reason to use the kitchen."

"Well, actually, I was hoping I could treat you to dinner." I replied.

She laughed. "What would you even make for me? A la raw lamb?"

I smiled at her and said, "I promise you will not be disappointed. I've mastered dishes for your kind before Carlisle was turned. Trust me, you'll love it." I took a sip of my juice and pursed my lips together. "Plus, there's something I've been working on that I want you to see."

I could tell I got her attention. She raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk on her lips. "Okay, deal. I'm sure my brothers will _love_ that I'll be having dinner with our trespasser."

"I'm not worried about them. I could take them both on." I laughed. "I say we should plan this for around eight o'clock tonight. Should I pick you up or would you like to meet me at my place?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "I'll drive myself, hot shot. I'm an independent woman." She laughed and got up from her seat. As she strutted to the table where her siblings were sitting – who were all staring at me – she turned to glance at me one more time.

For the first time in a long time, I had a feeling of anxiousness. I hadn't been on an actual date with someone who seemed as interested in me as I was them in a long time. I had just met this girl and now we were to be dining together. It seemed to be a little fast, but we vampires have all the time in the world. I see no reason to hinder when there's plenty of fun to be had. But there is something about her that speaks to me, like I've known her for a long time; and I have the slightest feeling she knows more about me than she leads on. Only time will tell where this will go.

After school, I got in my car and headed home. When I arrived to my quiet cottage, I changed into my running clothes to prepare for my hunt. On the dresser in my room, I had a wooden lock box with syringes inside. In those syringes were many different types of sedatives. Unsure of which to use, I pulled out a capped horse tranquilizer and stuck it in the pocket of my black cargo shorts.

I jogged a few miles northwest, and stopped at a valley. I could sense that it was booming with wildlife. I hadn't planned on what I was introducing as a meal tonight so I was just going to wing it. I waited, perched on one of the cliffs overlooking the lush gorge.

Roughly ten minutes went by when I caught the scent of a bighorn sheep. I finally caught sight of him, grazing on some weeds about a hundred yards from where I was perched. As strategy goes, I leaped from tree to tree, getting closer and closer. About thirty five yards away and a little over ten yards below me, I waited for the perfect opportunity to begin the chase.

In an instant, I lunged myself out of the tree I was in onto the ground. A loud boom filled the valley as it echoed, and the bighorn took off. I smirked as I began to chase it. It isn't hard chasing an animal that runs fifteen miles an hour when your top speed is right over two hundred, but where is the fun in an instant kill? We bound over rocks and fallen trees; over bushes and around tight corners. It only took a few minutes for him to start slowing. I took out my syringe and pulled the cap off while still following tightly. I took a leap and pounced onto its back, grabbing one of its horns and pulling it to the ground. I shoved the needle in the chest of the bighorn and injected the fluids. It didn't take but half a minute for it to go limp in my arms.

I threw the bighorn over my shoulders and made my way back to my cabin. When I arrived, there was an old Chevy pickup truck in the driveway. It was a faded red-orange, seemed to be an early 60s model. I dropped the sleeping sheep in the back by the creek and tied it up with a thick rope to a tree – just in case.

I wiped my hands on my shorts and made my way to the truck. There was a young girl sitting in it, with long dark hair and pale skin. She was looking down, probably texting on her phone.

"Hello. May I help you?" I asked, startling her.

"Magnus?" she asked, straining her eyes as if to make sure she could see my face. I came closer to the truck.

"Yes, that would be me."

She smiled and got out of the truck, tucking hair behind her ear in a nervous fashion. "It's me, Bella. Charlie's daughter? My dad sent me over here to meet you. He said not to wait until tomorrow in case I don't see you at school. I hope it's okay."

I nodded, "It's no issue, Bella. I don't have any plans until eight tonight. I just came back from hunting, actually. Why don't you come inside? I'll wash up and we can talk."

"Um, okay. Sounds good." She followed me inside and noticed all the unpacked boxes. "You _literally_ just got here, too, huh?"

"Yes, just a few days ago. I've been a little busy around town I haven't really had the time to finish putting away," I hollered from the kitchen. I dried my clean hands on a hand towel and met her back in the living room.

She was still standing and seemed a little uncomfortable. I motioned to the loveseat for her to sit and she obliged. She took her jacket off and draped it over the armrest beside her.

"So you like to hunt? It seems you and my dad would get along just fine." Her head rested on the outer knuckles of her hand as she propped her elbow on the arm of the loveseat.

I nodded in agreement. "Fresh meat is the best meat. It used to be the only meat. Your father and I get along well; I was just over there for drinks and dinner the other night."

We continued to talk about school and our lives before moving. I tried to be vague while not seeming like I was hiding much. She didn't ask too many questions so I can tell she isn't one to pry, but it's always good to stay on the safe side.

I started to feel just a little awkward, so I went into my bedroom and grabbed the metal tray from under my bed. The smell was strong. I took it into the living room where we were sitting and sat it down on the coffee table in between us. She gave me a strange look, obviously not educated in the world of home healing.

I smiled and asked, "Have you ever smoked pot?"


	4. Chap IV

"No, I've never done drugs." Bella replied, seeming a little anxious and uncomfortable now.

I sat the tray down on the coffee table. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't make you; but I would like to point out that there are detrimental drugs and beneficial drugs. Cannabis would be considered a more beneficial drug, though, still categorized as a drug."

She sighed. "Yeah, man, you know, I just met you and I just—I don't think I'm comfortable smoking pot with someone I just met. Relative or not, you know?"

I nodded in agreement. "I respect that decision. I'm going to light up, though."

As I rolled a joint, we talked about her old friends and her mom. She asked about how Forks High is so far.

"I would say it's average. The people are of diversity, for sure. I may have made a few friends." I wanted to tell her about Alice, just to be able to talk to someone about her; though knowing the Cullen's, I would rather not bring unwanted attention to them on my own behalf.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, taking a puff off the medicinal cigarette.

She snorted, replying with "No, I don't. And I don't really want one. I'm kind of a loner, so — I like things that way."

I nodded, "I understand that. Though attention seems to follow me, and I can never truly be alone.

"That must suck. I think I would die of embarrassment."

We both shared a laugh at that comment.

"Do you have any crushes so far or anything? I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious." She started eyeing my joint, seeing that it doesn't make me take my clothes off and run into the woods like a madman; I only do that on Dimethyltryptamine.

I held out the joint while raising my eyebrow. She smirked and took it, slightly shaking. She inhaled and came through with a coughing fit, but still holding onto it.

"No, not really. There's a girl, Jessica, who seems interested in me but I cannot truly say the feelings are mutual. She seems too preppy for me."

She took another puff and passed the joint back. "I'm sure that I'll have a blast meeting her."

I wish there was someone I could talk to about Alice. Then, I remembered a former colleague in Seattle with access to old records and files dating back to the 1700s. With this remembered information, I decided to cut my company's visit shorter than expected.

And then I remembered I also had a date tonight, in less than an hour.

"I don't mean to be a rude host, but I just remembered I have to get up early to run an errand before school. Can we cut this short and meet up tomorrow before school?"

She nodded and stood up, heading for the door. "No problem at all. It's getting around my bedtime anyways. Sleep well, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you!" I said as she walked out the door and into the darkness of my front yard. I saw her headlights click on and her back up to leave.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in too long. The line rang a few times before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Smith. It's Frost. I'm needing some information on someone. Can you help me?"

He breathed heavily into the phone before replying. "Give me a name and any details you think could help. Email them to me, my address is the same."

"Thank you, friend. I appreciate this."

He was always easy to cut straight to the point with, something I admired and appreciated about him. I would wait to email him after I was able to speak to Alice about any questions. Something tells me she will have plenty for me, as well. This would not be your average blood sucking date.

—

Tonight, we would be dining on raw lamb, raw filet mignon, and a red wine bloody mixture. I had set the table with the bottle of wine in the middle with some candles.

Shortly after setting everything up, I heard rustling in the trees behind my house. I smirked, because a few seconds later I could smell her sweet scent; and shortly after that, I heard a melodic knock on my front door.

I shifted to the door knob, and took a deep breath before opening. When I did, what I saw was a beautiful sight. Alice Cullen, with a knee high tight black dress and matching hair band. She had put on makeup, but not enough to cover her natural beauty. Her pale skin was beautiful in the moonlight.

"Hi!" She said as soon as she saw me, pulling me into a hug.

I was taken aback, but I returned the hug.

"Hello."

When she pulled away, she waltzed into the living room, having no issue making herself at home.

"Wow, it smells so good in here! I can really eat this stuff and not throw it up afterwards?" She looked back at me, curiously but questionable.

I smiled. "Yes. Well, you don't necessarily eat it. You just suck it dry, but a mix of flavors goes a long way. The meat is fairly fresh, only about half an hour old. Unfortunately, it doesn't give you that jolt; but that's what the wine is for. Please, sit." I motioned towards the chair facing mine. She sat.

I followed and took my seat, observing her as she observed her plate. "What do you think?" I asked.

She shook her head, but with a smile. "I've never had anything like this before. Not in this lifetime, at least. How do I—?"

"You can just use your fork and knife to cut the meat into bites. You bite into it and suck. The wine also has blood, so you should be able to get a kick off of it. I'm not sure if you've ever tried the blend but it's an ancient recipe."

This is true. My old vampire clan back in Kattegat could not give up the drink. With no blood flowing through their veins, they could not get the effects of their drinks. By mixing an alcohol or a drug with blood, when drunk, it would go through the body. The blood in our systems are not digested immediately, so as long as the blood is in our bodies, so are the substances added. This is not something remembered by most "newer" generation vampires.

She did as instructed. It only took a few seconds for her to suck the first bite dry. "This is genius, Magnus. I can't believe we never thought of this; or have heard of this method through any other clans. I feel normal." She smiled as she picked up the napkin and spot cleaned the corners of her mouth.

"You haven't tried the wine yet," I stated, giving a slight smirk before putting a big bite in my mouth and chewing — I can still eat this human stuff, remember?

I watched her amusingly as she held up the glass as if to toast. She closed her eyes as she put her lips to the crystal glass, and when that first wave hit her tongue I could sense her aura shift.

"Is it good?"

She just smiled, still eyes closed. She sat there for a few seconds before opening them, and setting her glass down. "If I drink this, will I actually get, like, drunk?"

I couldn't hold back my chuckle. "I'm not saying it's a good idea, but yes, you will get drunk."

With that information, she picked her glass back up and finished the glass in just a few swigs. "This is amazing. Why did it take you so long to get here?"

I felt another shift, but this time in the air between and surrounding us. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand and the tips of my toes start to tingle.

"What do you mean? Because you've been missing out on a few extremely uncommon practices in our world?" I asked curiously.

She exhaled heavily. "Magnus. There is so much you don't know, so much you don't remember. I'm not sure now is the right time to discuss all of that. I don't want to upset you or overwhelm you."

"Wait, what do you mean by remember?"

After a sigh, she sat silent for a minute, her head hanging slightly. Then she looked up with a small smile and said "Let's finish this beautiful dinner you've prepared for us and then we can talk some, okay?" I could see past the smile. Her eyes told her anxiousness and insecurity about the subject.

I was okay with moving past it, with this feeling of being so drawn to her I didn't want to upset her, which was something I'm not used to feeling. Generally, I speak my mind and have no filter. It's gotten me into some rough situations, but I'm still alive because of it.

"Okay. We can eat."

We continued our meal and made small, but meaningful, talk. Something was off whenever we spoke about me, she listened intently but almost like she had heard it before. These things I can sense well; one of my many abilities, to read people and the supernatural, like a children's book.

When there was more than a three second pause between us, we noticed we had finished our plates awhile ago. The conversation was so deep we hadn't even realized we had stopped eating, and finished our glasses of wine.

"The food was great, Magnus. I'd really like to do this again." Alice said, smiling as she placed her hands in her lap.

"I would like that very much, too." I replied, returning the smile. "Are we still going to talk about all the things I don't know?"

Another sigh escapes her nose. "I really think we should wait. We've had such a great evening, I don't want to ruin it by overwhelming you."

I understood where her heart was at. I'm not sure what to expect from a conversation of that nature, but I agree that maybe tonight is not the best night. I've lived centuries without knowing many things, I can go perhaps a week for small information on my past.

I verbally agreed to waiting. We finished one more glass of the ruby liquid and made conversation about some of my pirate days, which seemed to heavily intrigue her.

By the time I walked her out, it was near midnight. We were standing on my back lawn, the moon shining on her skin and the creek behind her set for an enchanting view. I could stand here in the dark forever.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. Would you like for me to walk you home?"

She shook her head. "No, that's okay. Not this time. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She didn't wait for an answer. She leaned up to kiss my cheek and scampered into the blackness of the forest.


End file.
